Zwei Jahr' in Ehr'
by amikara
Summary: [Fandom: Schlafes Bruder; Slash; german!fic] An Elias' zweitem Todestag lässt Peter seine Beziehung zu ihm Revue passieren.


  
  
Titel: Zwei Jahr' in Ehr'  
Fandom: Schlafes Bruder  
Pairing: Peter/Elias (irgendwie)  
Category: PoV, angsty  
Disclaimer: Nicht meine. Gehören Robert Schneider und Reclam Leipzig.   
Rating: R- NC-17?  
Note: ich hab versucht mich ein bisschen der Schreibweise des Autors anzunehmen, is mir nur teilweise gelungen. Einige Begriffe sollte man vielleicht noch erklären (für alle, die das Buch nicht kennen).   
Peter- Elias: Cousins. Wurden ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit geboren. Dass Peter in Elias verliebt war ist canon. auch die Nacht hat sich zugetragen.  
Alder-Lamparter: Alle Einwohner Eschbergs gehörten einer dieser Familien an, das heißt in Eschberg war irgendwie jeder mit jedem verwandt. Inzucht wurde des öfteren betrieben, was auch der Grund war, warum soviele "Närrische" (sprich mongolide Kinder) geboren wurden.  
Elsbeth: Schwester von Peter. Elias ist schwerstens in sie verknallt, und sie ist eigentlich auch der Grund seines Endes.  
Gelbseich: So eine Art Schimpfwort, das an Elias gerichtet ist. Der Grund, warum er so genannt wird ist, dass er aufgrund einer seltsamen Mutation, die sich im alter von 5 Jahren zugetragen hat, gelbe Augen hat.  
Note2: mag vielleicht nicht ganz den anschein haben, aber deutsch _ist_ meine muttersprache. nur ist das halt das erste mal, dass ich einen fic auf deutsch schreibe. wenns also stellenweise etwas holprig klingt, sorry. ^^;  
archive: meine seite. wer diese geschichte haben will, einfach sagen: darth_amikara@yahoo.com. keine sorge, ich beiße nicht. ^^   
  
  
  


Peter saß in seinem Lehnstuhl und zog an seiner Pfeife. Seine Augen waren geschlossen als er den Rauch aus seinen Lungen bließ. Die Abenddämmerung war schon lange hereingebrochen, alles hatte sich zum Schlafen gelegt, Stille schwebte über dem Alder'schen Hof. Selbst aus dem Wald drang fast kein Laut hervor.  
  
"Wen wunderts," flüsterte Peter, "ist's doch auf den Tag genau zwei Jahr' her."  
  
Zwei Jahre, seit Johannes Elias Alder, seineszeichens Peter's Cousin und bester Freund, nach einer Woche voll Qualen an den Giften der Pflanzen starb die er zu sich nahm, um wach zu bleiben. Es zerbrach Peter das Herz, Elias so leiden zu sehen, und das nur wegen seiner - Gott allein verstehs- Schwester Elsbeth, die sich einen anderen genommen hat. Verflucht hat er sie damals, verflucht, dass Elias seine Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete und nicht auf.. ihn.  
Ja, ihn. Peter hatte es bald schon bemerkt, dass er in Elias mehr sah als einen Freund. Wie oft hatte er sich doch selbst dabei erwischt wie er den Cousin mit lüsternen Blicken zudeckte, und wie oft musste er seinen Gedanken Einhalt gebieten um nicht in Schamesröte zu erglühen von den Bildern, die sich in seinem Kopf abspielten. Elias was sein einziger Freund, und so sehr es seinem Körper danach lüstete, er wollte seine Freundschaft für - wie er damals noch glaubte- pubertäre Begierden nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nächtelang stellte er sich den Freund vor, wie er unter ihm lag, verschwitzt, wie sich seine tiefe Stimme in lautem Stöhnen verlor, und wie sein Glied zwischen Elias' zuckenden Schenkeln verschwand.  
Wie lange hatte es wohl gedauert bis er begriff, dass es nicht nur Wolllust war, die seinen Körper jedesmal in erregendes Fieber versetzte wenn er den Freund sah. Lange versuchte er, sein "unnatürliches Treiben" zu verbergen, versuchte seine Eifersucht zu zügeln. Doch in einer Nacht krachten alle Barrieren zusammen, die er so mühevoll errichtet hatte. Die Nacht, in der sie der Lamparter Burga einen gemeinen Streich spielten, einen Streich, der Elias' Gewissen aufs Heftigste protestieren ließ. Peters Begierde brach von ihm los, übernahm seinen Geist für einen Augenblick. Er näherte sich dem Freund, ja bedrängte ihn sogar. Der Geplagte war verwirrt, und er wusste Elias würde sich in dem Zustand nicht zu wehren wissen. Doch Peter schien seine Sinne im letzten Augenblick wiederzufinden, stieß ihn mit einem Schrei von sich und rannte davon. Tagelang hatte er sich in seinem Gaden verbarrikadiert, traute sich nicht dem treuen Freund unter die Augen zu treten, und in der Zeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Elias, den Gelbseich, liebte.  
Nie hatte er sich getraut, dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren, nie hatte er sich getraut, Elias seine Liebe zu gestehen obwohl Peter ahnte, dass Elias seit dieser Nacht von seinen Begierden wusste.  
Doch es war zu spät. Elias war tot, tiefer als acht Ellen unter der Erde im Wald begraben nahe des Hirschweihers, von dem Elias glaubte es sei das Tor in eine andere Welt.  
Jeden Monat kam Peter hinaus zum Grabe und ritzte ein 'E' in eine Rottanne, die sich in der Nähe befand.  
  
Elias Alder. Johannes Elias Alder. Cousin, bester Freund, und große Liebe von Peter Elias Alder.  
  
Sein Tod hat Peter verändert. War er früher grausam zu seiner Umwelt, wurde er herzensgut und zu einer hoch angesehen Person in Eschberg.  
  
Bis zu dem Tag an dem er starb vergaß er den Elias nicht, und er hoffte, wenn Schlafes Bruder auch ihn holen sollte, dass der Herrgott die ihm zugeschriebene Herzensgüte besitzt und ihn mit seinem Elias im Himmel vereine.  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
